Weapons
Weapons Weapons are used to deal damage to enemies. Currently, there are 16 weapons in the game. All of them require a turret mount. The turret mount a weapon sits on dictates it's arc. All weapons have to have a source of energy, like batteries or reactors. The energy a weapon uses can be affected by any modifiers adjacent to the turret mount the weapon sits on. Weapons can have a certain statistic boosted by having a weapon modifier placed next to it. Beam Weapons As of today, there are 2 beam weapons in the game. They are the Light Beam and the Heavy Beam. Both are insta-hit weapons, meaning that they hit the target at the same time that they were shot. Currently, the heavy beam was reworked to increase its use as a sniper weapon. Unlike projectile weapons, beam weapons (and the Tesla) cannot be body-blocked by other ships. Long-range tesla and beam weapons can thus focus arbitrary targets inside an enemy fleet as long as those are within the weapon's range. Missiles Missile weapons include artillery gun, torpedo launcher, spinial turret and missile launcher. They have the highest base range in the game (without range buffs) but have "missile type" projectiles that can be destroyed by point defense. Torpedoes and missiles have relatively low energy costs for lower damage. Missiles also have a lower reload time (1.88s) and can track enemies within range. Do take note that if the tracked target dies, missiles won't lock on another target. Both can be body blocked. Missiles and torpedoes are usually used with reloads or in great numbers to overcome PD and high health opponents. The artillery gun is the weapon with the longest base range in the game (1500m). It also has the slowest bullet speed (192m/s) and won't attack at close range. The artillery locks on a specific coordinate and deals area damage in a radius of 50m. It cannot be body blocked but it is affected by PD. It is a great choice to destroy a fleet that is slowly gathering and kite big slow ships. Point Defense Point defense weapons are for striking down missiles or artillery shots. The 2 weapons in this category are commonly referred to as either "PD" or "HPD". The weapons that constitute the point defense category are the Point Defence and Heavy Point Defence Turret. They vary in capabilities, but they both have the same basic ability, to shoot down missile shots. They do this in different ways, the Point Defence shoots down one projectile at a time and is very similar to beam weapons. The Heavy Point Defence Turret can shoot down multiple projectiles and has a longer reload time, more energy consumption per shot, more damage, and a longer range. The Heavy Point Defence Turret also shoots out a projectile instead of a beam, unlike the Point Defence. Plasma Turret Second place in ranking for range after the missile type weapons, the plasma is a long range, medium speed projectile weapon that deals quite a load of damage. A favorite of kites, it was designed for defense rather than offense. The 53 damage projectile from this turret can pack quite a punch but it can be body blocked. On the other hand, the energy cost is one of the highest in the game, second to the tesla. Fusion Ring High damage close range weapon. Used primarily by assassins but also fighters. It can be body blocked. Assassins usually use fusion rings with 6 reloads or 6 damage buffs in addition to some cloak modules. Being fast is also mandatory to deliver the payload but also to flee the scene after assassination since they are usually not the most tanky ships out there. If it is the damage variant, it can be countered by sacrificing a drone to proc the ring. The ship will reveal itself in the process and will be stuck with the 12s timer. As for the reload variant, a tank fitted with EMP should do the trick since each shot of it cost 4000 energy. Otherwise, suicide bombing is always an option. Heavy Flak Counter-swarm. It fires an area of effect (aoe) projectile and is great agaisnt swarms and/or fighter groups. It has medium range, low damage, medium reload time. The greatest thing about this turret is really the area damage. (150m radius) The projectile explodes on contact so body blocking it will make it detonate. EMP Gun Fires an emp orb that drains (doesn't steal) energy from target. Damage is low but it does have 510m range. Using damage buffs on the EMP will increase the energy drain as well as the damage. Phase Bomb You know that god ship with loads of hp and weapons? Well this is it's worst nightmare. Highest damage in game sitting at 150 per projectile, and unblockable death scythe. It is the enemy of all tanks. It has decent range (550m) but cans be dodged easily if your ship has enough speed as the projectile locks on an area and will stay stationary for 3 seconds before launching. This wait time cannot be reduced with reload buffs nor projectile speed buffs. If you want to minimise the damage to your fleet, spread them because it also deals area damage in a radius of 75m. Players usually combo the phase bomb with pull waves to prevent any escape options. Pull / Push Waves Low damage but great for support, these are ideal to either pull another ship to its doom or push them away to keep you safe. Both have 4s of cooldown. The wave projectile also slows ships when passing through them. Auto Cannon It's a machine gun! Who doesn't like machine guns? Firing 5 bullets, the salvo totaling 40 damage if all five hit, it's the weapon with the best energy/dmg ratio. It has medium range and is a great choice on fighters. Using a narrower mount may increase bullet accuracy as the spread is smaller. Tesla Deals instantaneous damage in the form of an electric arc. The arc can jump from one unit to another, up to 10 additional targets, but the total damage is split amongst every target. It deals the highest damage of all instant hit weapons but the energy cost is also the highest in game. Range is medium. It also drains a small amount of energy. Orb The Orb Luancher has the second-most base range of any weapon in the game. Although it has a low damage projectile, this is traded for extremely high projectile speed and low energy cost. The orb luancher cannot be countered by pd, but instead by shield hp's of over 15. Note that using speed coils on this weapon is a waste of money, unless using a combo of one speed coil and damage modules as a sniper weapon.